Simpsonowie: Taki klocek jak ja
Simpsonowie: Taki klocek jak ja (tyt. org. The Simpsons: Brick Like Me) - specjalny odcinek serialu animowanego Simpsonowie, w którym jego bohaterowie żyją w świecie zbudowanym z klocków LEGO. Jego światowa premiera odbyła się 4 maja 2014 r. w amerykańskiej stacji FOX, polska 10 listopada 2015. Streszczenie Homer Simpson budzi się pewnego dnia w świecie, w którym wszystko i wszyscy zbudowani są z klocków LEGO. W trakcie wizyty sklepie Komiksiarza wybrawszy zestaw na prezent urodzinowy dla Lisy doznaje wizji, w której widzi siebie samego w normalnym (kreskówkowym) świecie jak daje prezent córce i potem pomaga jej go złożyć. Zdaniem Marge to był tylko sen, ale Homer zaczyna widzieć swoje kreskówkowe ciało w różnych miejscach: w lustrze w łazience czy w sklepowej witrynie. Tymczasem Bart, goniąc skunksa przyniesionego przez Milhouse'a, niszczy budynek szkoły. Za karę dyrektor Skinner każe mu odbudować budynek, zakazując przy tym wprowadzania wszelkich autorskich pomysłów Barta. Homer zaczyna dostrzegać kreskówkowe ciała również u innych mieszkańców Springfield. Kiedy ponownie dotyka pudełka klocków LEGO ma kolejną wizję, w której razem z Lisą budują makietę Springfield z klocków na konkurs. Jest tam szczęśliwy, ponieważ znalazł wspólne zainteresowanie z córką. Jednakże Lisa postanawia pójść obejrzeć film z koleżankami, zmuszając przez to ojca by sam wystartował w konkursie. Zawiedziony Homer pragnie żyć w zbudowanym razem z córką klockowym Springfield, gdzie wszystko pasuje do siebie i nikt nikogo nie rani. W trakcie konkursu przewraca się na niego wielka figura zrobiona przez Komiksiarza i pozbawia go przytomności. W klockowym świecie Komiksiarz tłumaczy Homerowi, że ta rzeczywistość jest fantazją, w której Homer może zawsze spędzać czas razem ze swoją córką. Homerowi bardzo to odpowiada, ale po jakimś czasie uświadamia sobie, że ani Lisa, ani nikt inny z jego rodziny nigdy nie będzie żył ich własnym życiem, więc postanawia wrócić do prawdziwej rzeczywistości. Udaje się, więc do sklepu z klockami i dowiaduje się, że otwarcie pudełka zakończy jego fantazję. Kiedy chce to zrobić zjawia się Komiksiarz, który jest tą częścią Homera, która pragnie pozostać w klockowym Sprigfield i ustawia minifigurki piratów i ninja na drodze dzielącej Homera od pudełka. Homer woła o pomoc i na miejscu zjawia się Bart, który buduje wielkiego robota z różnych zestawów i pozbywa się przeciwników. Homer dociera do pudełka, całuje na pożegnanie minifigurkową Marge i przenosi się do prawdziwego świata. Tam okazuje się, że nadal trwa konkurs. Na miejscu zjawia się Lisa, która źle się czuje z powodu tego, że zostawiła ojca samego. Homer opowiada jej swój sen i mówi o lekcji, jaką z niego wyciągnął na temat rodzicielstwa. Lisa porównuje przygodę ojca do wydarzeń z filmu LEGO Przygoda, na co Homer odpowiada: Nie, to jest nowa historia. W tym samym czasie w tle przewożone są wielkie figury Emmeta i Żylety. Homer zgadza się, aby Lisa poszła na film, gdyż nie może powstrzymywać jej od dorastania. Wkrótce po tym Homer i Marge oglądają film razem z Lisą i jej koleżankami; Homer narzeka na film, a Marge, której film się podoba, ucisza go. Twórcy Historia 16 lutego 2014 r. ogłoszono, że 4 maja tegoż roku zostanie wyemitowany w amerykańskiej telewizji FOX 550. odcinek serialu SimpsonowieE! Online - "News/The Simpsons Goes Lego! Get the Scoop on the Special 550th Episode "Brick Like Me". W tym czasie prace nad filmem trwały już od dwóch latTV Guide - "Exclusive: Inside The Simpsons' Very Special LEGO Episode". Kiedy w lutym 2014 do kin weszła LEGO Przygoda, scenarzysta Brian Kelley obejrzał film i zauważył wiele zbieżoności pomiędzy jego fabułą a historią z Taki klocek jak ja. W rezultacie tego do odcinka w formie żartu zostały wprowadzone figury Emmeta i Żylety. Innymi nawiązaniami do LEGO Przygody było wprowadzenie przejścia pomiędzy światami oraz plac budowyInside TV Entertainment Weekly - "'Simpsons' Lego episode: Behind the writers' favorite inside jokes Page 3". Galeria Brick Like Me promo 4.jpg|Komiksiarz i Homer. Brick Like Me promo 6.jpg|Minifigurkowy Homer widzi swoją prawdziwą twarz. Brick Like Me promo 9.jpg|Lisa i Homer wspólnie budują makietę Springfield z klocków LEGO. Emmet Brickowski (Simpsons).png|Figura Emmeta. Żyleta (Simpsons).png|Figura Żylety. Brick Like Me poster 2.png|Plakat zapowiadający premierę odcinka w amerykańskiej stacji FOX. RABF21 Script Cover.png|Okładka scenariusza odcinka. Ciekawostki * Opowiedziana w tym odcinku historia nie jest uznawana przez fanów serialu za kanoniczną. * Odcinek spotkał się z bardzo ciepłym przyjeciem wśród fanów serialu. Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy krótkometrażowe